


Seven Days

by Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Based on Monday to Sunday, Dating, Fluffy For Now, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes/pseuds/Living_in_SCoups_eyelashes
Summary: Having the reputation of a university wide playboy, rumors of this infamous man spread like fire. To "accomodate" the numerous confessions he gets everyday, Seungcheol established a routine that has been going on for almost a month now.Every Monday, Seungcheol says yes to the first confession he receives with the promise to be an ideal boyfriend who pampers and takes care of the confessor. He willingly goes out to dates and even kisses them.However, he has two rules. First, no sex but making out is permitted. Second, it all ends by Sunday at 11:59 p.m.(Based on Seven Days/Monday to Sunday)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok idk what happened but it kept getting cut so I had to repost it. It's complete now.

Monday, 7:00 a.m.  
Lee Jihoon

This week's lucky date.

LEE JIHOON

>2nd Year Music Major  
>quite popular  
>smol  
>never talked to him before though

I seriously thought he had a hamster boyfriend so I don't understand why he confessed. My Monday starts with my 7 a.m. class. Ye fuck it. I should have chosen a better schedule but anyway. This little guy blocked the classroom door and stared intently at me. I tho  
ught I was gonna get into a fight.

"Ya punk?" I said. I WISH. 

"Uhm? You're blocking my way." I politely said because I'm such a tough looking man with a contradicting character.

"I know." He didn't even break eye contact. This creepy guy.

"So, could you scoot over and let me thru?" I politely asked. Again, politely. Emphasis on that.

"No sex right? No exemptions?" This punk had a smug look!!!

"Yeah. This thing isn't here for me to get dates anyway. It's just me, organizing things."

"Arrogant bastard. See you at lunch" He tiptoed (LMAO) then grabbed me by the color to literally suck on my lips. Then he got out of the scene as if there weren't, I don't know, hundreds of students looking. I couldn't even call it a confession but his time started then. 

Tuesday, 12:00 noon  
Lee Jihoon

"That's my spot" Jihoon the almighty just scared my *coughs* friend during lunch time. He sat beside me, leaving no space in between then shouted "Don't be so clingy"

Boi was I shookt. So I had to have my revenge.

"EVERYONE!!" I wrapped an arm around his neck then pulled him close. "Jihoon here is the love of my life and I'm very proud to announce that he loves me so much more than he shows." 

Applause followed and people I don't even know started shouting congratulations. One funny dude even said "Jihoon is such a bottom, take care of him." 

Revenge, success. Hi didn't dare show that attitude all day.

Wednesday 3:00  
Lee Jihoon

It was too early to be bothered by my fans, I thought. But it was way too early to get into a fight rather. 

"Cheol. YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!" Screamed a human hamster that actually chased me around the whole building. He had dead serious eyes. Lol he didn't have eyes. I really felt like he was going to kill me though for some unknown reason. But fearing for my life, I kept running until I bumped into Jihoon and quickly hid behind his back to protect my life from the deadly hamster. 

"Hoonie-ah!!!" I got behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist for added protection. Thinking about it now, hiding behind a smaller person is no use but I didn't dare say that because I love my handsome life. 

And no I did not see a blush. Nope. Definitely did not.

I got a glare. I forgot that this cutie isn't a morning person. But it was already afternoon so I realized that Jihoon isn't an any time person.

"So annoying." He just walked ahead. I kinda find this sexy and cool. I mean. Jihoon is sexy and cool. Yup. Mostly sexy. 

I mean have you seen his curves? His legs are also agonizingly seductive. His skin is too flawless, it's unreal! And the way you feel a deadly aura everytime I hit a nerve. So much adventure everytime I'm with him.

Ok back to my story. The human hamster caught up and stopped in his tracks when he found me. When he saw Jihoon, his expression changed to that of embarrassment.

BINGO. I got the supposed boyfriend right here. 

I slowly crept to Jihoon's ear and whispered carefully. "Is he your original?" 

I've never seen Jihoon flustered. But he quickly tuned to me and grabbed my hands as he eagerly shook his head. "NO NO NO! What are you saying????" 

I waited for his next words but he looked down and stayed silent for about a minute which is really awkward considering that we're in the middle of a busy road and in front of a human hamster that just tried to kill me.

Feeling the awkwardness rising, I pulled Jihoon towards the quiet side of the building. Hamster boy did not dare follow. 

I panicked a little when Jihoon still stayed silent so I had to makr a move. 

"Hoonie? Are you okay?" 

He slowly lifted his head and tried to look me in the eye. I didn't want to believe ut but his eyes were starting to water. 

"Eh? What happened?" I asked 

"Why do you keep asking me about my boyfriend? Do you think I don't hear you talking about me with your friends? I'm with you now. Am I some sort of interesting specimen for you? Are you just after gossips about me?" He gasped for air while sobbing and simultaneously wiping his tears.

"I was just-"

"No cheol. You're so unfair. This is so unfair. I woke up so early last Monday just to make sure I get to date you even just for a week and I was so happy when I actually got the spot. I smiled like crazy when yoh sent me good night messages and and. " He started sobbing ugly sobs that weren't really ugly.

Guilt and guilt and another serving of guilt gushed in. I pulled him into my chest and carressed his hair as I kissed the top of his head. He was having trouble taking in air so I cooed him for a while and boy I felt like I was taking care of a delicate baby. He just kept crying for a while.

"I'm really sorry my hoonie. I really thought you're not serious about all these. It's my fault entirely. "

I lifted his head and wiped his tears with my thumbs and I squeezed his rosy cheeks. "I'll make it up to you" I then planted a soft peck on his forehead and resumed to my /famous/ lip skills. Ok joke. I just hugged him tight.

Thursday 10:00 p.m.  
Lee Jihoon

WHO WAS DRUNK? WE FUCKING WERE. ALSO FUCKING. HAHAHA.

Yesterday was a major presentation in drama class that we somehow took as an elective. It's the class where I met Jihoon. 

Because of my deadly charms, I was chosen as the crown prince with Jihoon as my younger brother. The story is kinda plain and childish fairytale like. I would have liked it better if we added a plot twist. Something like me handing down the crown to Ji because we had a secret love affair and just so I wouldn't marry because he is possessive af. But it did not happen.

It was an interclass competition and no surprise, our class won, led by my handsome acting. It was no joke that we sold many tickets because of my face though. And mayne a few of Jihoon's aegyo warriors.

To celebrate, Hong Jisoo, our director, took us all out for barbecue and drinks. He isn't the type to drink alcohol but it was such an amazing feat for him to direct without prior experience. He must have been ecstatic.

Jihoon claimed his place beside me and literally held my hand the whole time and even made sure to accompany me to the bathroom. I felt like I had a bodyguard instead of a cute boyfriend. 

After few glasses of beer, Jihoon rested his head on me and whispered. "Cheol. Bathroom please" I discovered that he can't hold his alcohol well. As the loving and caring boyfriend I am, I carried him princess style to which he had no strength to object to.

He was wobbly so I needed to stay by his side even infront of the urinal. He stoo there for a good 10 seconds before finally asking me to unzip his pants because he couldn't feel his arms. 

What a dillemma. 

But I had to do what any kind and normal human being would do. I unzipped his pants and held his peepee with my hand from behind sicne I still had to support his whole body. He leaned on me with eyes closed as he released his urine. I have never had this experience my whole life. Thank you Lee Jihoon.

"Hnnng~" 

????????? 

No words. He moaned as I held his peepee towards the end. But I gave him the benefit of the doubt but again, he let out a breathy moan and scrunched his nose. "Cheol ah.... hnnng. Will you kiss your beloved Hoonie?"

And I reached the end of the line. I had to act quick and fix Jihoon's appearance and excuse ourselves. I had no idea wherr he lived so I might as well bring him hone eith me where it's safe.

Once we got home around 9:30, my mom panicked and prepared some soup. Surprisingly, she had no questions about Jihoon. Or so I thought. 

"Is that Hoonie? He's so cuteeee. Are you finally marrying him?" She was excited about everything. 

"Ma. We're kind of dead drunk si let's just let me and Hoon sleep okay? We'll talk tomorrow. Love ya Ma." I simply pecked her cheeks and headed to my room where we literally dropped on the bed. 

Hoon was knocked out instantly and so was I. 

I felt him moving every now and then. He also clung to my clothes and made me his bolster. I never planned to take him home but I guess that made him the first one I ever brought home. 

My chest felt heavy and I started taking heavy bretahs around 3:00 a.m. I darted awake and was met by a staring Jihoon on top of me with dark eyes.

"I love you Cheol. Even if this ends by Sunday, I'll still love you after." He leaned on my chest for supporr as he lowered his face to kiss my lips. It wasn't a sloppy kiss, just a soft and sincere one. He went back to sleep after as if he never did anything. 

And no fucking happened 

Friday 4 p.m.  
Lee Jihoon

I guess we got too wasted. I wope up at 1 and Jihoon was still snuggling to me. I vividly remember everything that happened so I would like to congratulate myself. I can't say the same for Jihoon but I'd rather not remind him. 

My mom knocked on my door with a tray of 2 glasses of cold water. I don't know what I did to deserve such a loving mother.

"Mom, Jihoon's the fourth. We'll be off by Sunday" I explained to which she just nodded to. 

"You're still growing. I think you'll meet lots of wonderful people. When you do, don't let them go." were her words of wisdom.

Jihoon woke up by 3 without my help because I didn't dare wake him. He dressed up with my oversized shirt that aren't really oversized but magically became one when Jihoon wore it and my oversized sweater plus explanation part 2. 

He insisted he could go home alone but I can't just let my horrible when drunk boyfriend go home alone.

2 days left.

Saturday  
Lee Jihoon

I can't contact him. Maybe he got too tired and slept all day. 

So I'll just share a picture of the ramen house we ate in last Wednesday! Also, it was my treat because I am a kind and caring human being. Also, Jihoon ate two bowls. I can't believe it.

JIHOON ATE TWO BOWLS AND I PAID FOR THOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!

I got a message this morning though for a date tomorrow. Our final date.

"Meet me by the park's tower at 11:00. And when I say 11:00, I menat be there by 11:00 and wait for me to arrive by 12:00. And don't wear flashy clothes you handsome but ugly human."

So it's set I guess. AND THEN I GOT ANOTHER FLUFFY MESSAGE FROM /THE/ LEE JIHOON.

"Also, your bed smells very nice, no sign of jerking off. Good job."

Sunday 2:00 p.m.  
Lee Jihoon

Guess who actually arrived at 12:00. Lee fucking Jihoon. 

I thought it was a joke so I went to the park at 10:45. I called him at 11:00 and the small bean was still lying in bed. Unbelievable.

Anyway, we ate meat and Jihoon ate 3 bowls of rice. I don't even know where he stores all that. The store manager watched us intently, probably wondering if we have money to pay the massive amount of food that we ordered. 

Next stop: Arcade with the arcade master himself.

Sunday 11:50  
Lee Jihoon

He was my first but I knew that he isn't going to be the last.

Jihoon is the first guy I dated. He isn't feminine either. I had difficulty in trying to figure what to do every single moment. But those moments were very refreshing.

Jihoon's smile is like a meteor. It passes by not too often but when it does, you can't help but smile as well. It made me freeze in awe every time. If we met in a different time, I'd pour all my love into him.

We had the day to ourselves. He led me on - brought me to the movies, had lunch, played in the arcade, walked around the park. I can't remember the last time I had a date this fun. And I don't I will ever encounter anyone as awe-inspiring as Jihoon.

I barely know anything about him amd he never talked much about himself either. But something sparkles in his eyes when he looks at something he's passionate about. It hurt to see those eyes looking at me because I know I can't give the same back to him.

\----

"Cheol, did you have fun?" He asked while we were walking at the park.

"Ofcourse I did. I thought I'd be at your house, cuddling with you since you love sleeping. I never expected this. Thank you so much." I smiled genuinely as my boring everyday life flashed in my head. 

"Really?" He asked again.

I tightened my grip on his hand to reassure him more. "I promise. No lies. This had been by far, the most exciting and unforgettable date I've ever had."

He averted his gaze and looked down in embarrassment mixed with happiness. I could see his smile from my height. 

We walked some more until we reached the dim lighted fountain deep in the park. He sat then motioned for me to sit beside him. His head rested on my shoulder followed by a heavy sigh.

"Since you had fun, I have one request." He paused, waiting for my response.

"Sure. Hit me up. Anything for you."

"Tell me you love me. Even if it's fake. Even if you don't mean it. I just want to hear you say it once." His voice cracked towards the end. 

"I-" there was hesitation ofcourse. I tried my best to never utter those words to anyone. I believe they hold special meaning. But Jihoon deserves this at the very least. Maybe it's guilt for not taking him seriously in the earlier days or maybe I just pity him. Either way, he deserves this.

I cupped his soft cheeks and lifted his head towards mine. His eyes were starting to water. His trembling lips hurt me as if I caused him so much pain. "I love you, my Hoonie." Our lips met. His lips were still trembling as tears flowed from his eyes.

It hurt so much to be the cause of someone's pain.

He composed himself for a while then flashed an obviously fake smile as he stood before me.  
He pointed towards the big clock opposite of the fountain. 

"I have 5 minutes left. I'll use this time to play a game with you. Fast talk."

I nodded since I have no other choice anyway.

"We'll take turns. Ok." He took a deep breath as if preparing himself for a race.

JH: "Was your week with me fun?"

SC: "Yes. Are you serious about this?"

JH: "Yes. Did you, for even one moment, like me?"

SC "Ofcourse. Have you ever fantasized about me?"

JH: "Who doesn't? Would you have loved me in the future if we continued dating?"

SC: "....... yeah, I would have loved you Jihoon. Who is Hoshi?"

JH: "My fiancè"

The clock struck twelve.


	2. Kim Minggay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends are something. Try my bestfriend.

Monday 5:00 a.m.  
Kim Mingyu

This week's sacrifice. My childhood friend.

>Major in Industrial engineering  
>tol man  
>ideal housewife  
>wants to be my wife  
> ghei for me

Ever since I started this game, I knew Mingyu would step up sooner or later. But maybe he needed a sign. Maybe Jihoon was the sign he was looking for - that I'd agree to date males.

I usually head to school with a pocket full of 17 dollars worth of coins. But today was different. My mom forgot to give me my weekly allowance.

Gyu's house is on my way to school. This guy is from the province up north. He decided to transfer to the city when we were in middle school. Imagine a kid barely in his teens, living alone, doing everything in the house. I really salute him. And I honestly want him to be my wife. But that sounds kinda wrong, as if I only want him because of his usefulness.

Anyway, since my good ol pocket wasn't any good, I decided to drop by his house earlier (because I actually drop by everyday to fetch him a.k.a. stop him from cleaning the house too much and be late for class). As expected, the big guy was in the kitchen preparing breakfast and packed lunch. 

"Gyu-ah~~~~~" I received a grunt from the busy man. He acts annoyed but I know he always hides a happy smile when he hears that I'm around. 

"You're early today. Did you date last night keep you up?" He didn't look my way and just continued with his chore.

"Nah. You know it doesn't even reach midnight. And I'm not the type to fuck earlier than midnight." I chuckled at my own words.

"Fair enough, so why?" 

"I'm hungry, Gyu-ah. Would you spare me a bowl of rice?" I pleaded half-heartedly knowing I'll get one despite him disagreeing.

He sighed. In an instant, a full lunch set prepared meticulously was presented right before my eyes. "Your mom texted me last night. She said she forgot to leave your allowance."

I celebrated yet another victory. "You're the best Gyu!" I hurriedly pulled him down to a chair and wrestled him defenseless.

"So when do I get the payment?"

I was startled by his joke. "Yeye I'll pay ya with whatever drink you want." 

It's usually followed by his wide toothy smile and a bump on my chest but today was different. I panicked when it didn't happen.

I raised my head and met his eyes. My heart skipped a beat with the way he looked at me, so intent, I almost hear his voice in my head.

"Date me this week. Live here."

Tuesday 12:15 p.m  
Kim Mingyu

Gyu is now obsessed with feeding me his home cooked meals. I have no words for this.

Actually I have plenty. And my tummy is full as well.

Gyu had always been this cheerful guy. He's tall and towers over me but he makes me want to take care of him. Our other friends call him pupgyu because of that.

Gyu is openly gay but he was never intimate with me despite his obvious crush on my handsome being. But that changed yesterday. He's this clingy bestfriend who follows me around like a body guard. He's the clingy boyfriend that makes sure I eat properly, drink a lot, and wipes my sweat. Why am I this lucky?

Since yesterday, I moved in with him. I told mom we're having a big project thus my stay.

Without any question, I stayed in his room despite the fact there he has one unused room in the house.

Tuesday 10:30 p.m.  
Kim Mingyu

I thought Gyu just really wants to be clingy thus asking me to stay in his room despite the available empty one. Suprise madafakkas, someone actually stays there.

I finished my classes at around 5 but waited for Gyu until 6. It's nor like I really wanted to wait for him. Ok I did. His toothy smile gets me everytime. He gets happy with every little thing. I think that's the least I can do for him in return for all the care and food (mostly food) I receive from him.

"Want to uhm, stay at a café for a while? I just want to relax. Maybe we can eat dinner too." He suddenly suggested while we were walking home and merely 10 minutes away. He usually insists on staying home and cooking even before. Getting the suggestion from him is surprising.

"Well if you want to, the why not. I don't mind. I could use some coffee." I answered, brushing off the thought. 

I knew it wasn't just me over analyzing things but Gyu was really restless. He doesn't hide things from me very well. He messed up his order, accidentally hit someone, forgot his change, dropped some utensils and lastly, forget to get my coffee. He is the clumsy type but not this extent. 

"Gyu, relax." I ruffled his hair and subtly kissed the top of his head. "I'll get my coffee then I'll be back, 'kay? Relax for a bit." 

Upon return however, I caught him fidgeting with his phone. I didn't catch the caller ID but it seems the other person wasn't asnwering his calls. 

"Back. So, mind telling hyung? I won't judge. We've known each other for so long, you can tell me anything." He hesitated for a long time. He opened his mouth after a few minutes of being on the edge of hyperventilating but immediately closed them. 

"You'll see later. And please, don't go back on your words. Stay with me until Sunday"

Once we arrived home, he led me to the mysterious unoccuppied room. There lied a man all dressed in black who sluggishly moved to peek at us. The room was almost empty. It even gave off an eery feeling, as if a ghost lived there. And honestly, the guy looked like one. 

Gyu walked towards him and slowly sat beside his head. His hands gently carressed his hair. He looled like a mother singing her baby to sleep. "Gyu's back, hyung. Did you eat? Did you take a bath?" I watched them talk although Gyu did most of the actual talking with the other merely nodding or giving out one word replies. 

After a while, Gyu sat on the table beside the bed. The atmosphere was gloomy and so was he. I wonder what kind of look I had. He was quiet and I took that as a cue to sit across him and wait.

"Wonwoo hyung. He's a year older than me. His parent died last year. Grandma offered to take him in but he, well, he attempted suicide after a week of being there. I rushed to our ancestral home aftwr hearing the news. Hyung and I have been very close since we were little since our ages are similar as well. Hyung he-" Gyu sobbed mid-sentence. Tears were rolling on his cheeks as he attempted to wipe them off and simultaneously cover his eyes. 

Did I have to answer? Comfort him? I didn't know. I was frozen solid. For all the years I've known Gyu, I've seen him get scared, angry, sad-you name it. But it was different. He was more than sad. It was as if he was mourning for something he had lost.

"He called me many times but I was too busy to answer. I brushed him off thinking I could get back to him later. If I answered his calls, he wouldn't have tried to kill himself. I could have talked him out of it. Why wasn't I there when he needed me?"

I walked towards him and took him into my arms. At that moment, I felt the urge to protect him. He kept all these from me. He had been his usual self with all these regrets. I felt really guilty for not being by his side. 

I cooed him until he was composed enough. "You don't have to force yourself. I'm here for you." He held on to my sleeves as he sniffed. He felt like a toddler that tried to act mature but ultimately is a toddler. 

"Hyung had to live with me ever since. He sees everyone as a threat except me." He continued.

"Isn't that good? You're here with him. You can keep an eye on him and even take care of him. Why were you scared to tell me all of these?"

"He asks for more than I am willing to give."

Wednesday 4:00 a.m.  
Kim Mingyu

I've been pondering on how to arrange my thoughts. Getting caught off guard in the middle of the night is a brand new experience.

Since Gyu insisted for me to stay in the same room, I've been sleeping on the same bed as him. It turned out to be a cover up for his cousin. Since classes today are cancelled due to some celebration I haven't ever heard of, we slept late, at around 1:00. No, we weren't being intimate, mind you. 

I jerked awake to the sound of Mingyu's heavy breathing against my back. The room was too dark for me to quickly analyze the situation plus the groggy effect of being asleep for merely 2 hours. 

It was evident that he was trying to keep it in but gushes of air ran through my shirt. Moments in, Gyu moaned wantonly. I was worried that he had an asthma attack so I threw off the blanket and sat up. 

"Hyung- why are you hng a- why awake?" He asked amidst his heavy breathing. I couldn't make out his face as my eyes adjust too slowly to darkness.

"Gyu-ah, you're naughty. You wanted him to see you like this." A deep voice interjected. I couldn't see him but the smirk on his face registered in my head. 

"No- no. Hyung. No." Gyu pleaded, not sure if he directed it to me or to the unknown voice. Truth be told, I knew it was his cousin but I tried to reject the idea. 

"Don't be shy. I know you want to touch him too." I knew he was talking to me. Right then, my eyes could make out the arms draped around Mingyu's waist, travelling down to his pants. He was curled against Wonwoo who had lips roaming Mingyu's nape. 

Mingyu protested with cries of no and stop to which Wonwoo responded with flicking his wrist. "Don't resist Gyu-ah. You're just shy because your cute little lover here is watching. You're normally an obedient puppy that begs to suck Wonwoo hyung's dick."

I watched as they fought almost too beautifully, as if Mingyu was on an invisible leash being held tight by Wonwoo. He gasped for air yet cried for more. 

It wasn't quite clear but Wonwoo flicked his wrist and the next moment, Gyu was a mess. 

"Gyu-ah, c'mere." Wonwoo motioned for Gyu to sit on his lap. If it weren't hot enough, they were seated across me with only inches of space between us. Gyu's eyes weren't focusing, he's lost in haze. 

Mingyu rose from the bed and swiftly discarded his pants to follow the order. Once settled on his lap, I was faced with a man I've never seen before. He was hungry for sex, evident in his eyes. He draped his arms over my shoulders then started to lick my neck down to my collar. 

I have no regrets. Clothes were discarded almost too quickly. 

Gyu leaned on Wonwoo as I suck on his perk nipples. He pushed his chest up to meet my lips. Wonwoo pulled him by the chin and started becoming a mess of fluids mixed and tossed between their lips.

My hands rooamed his toned body, along his sides, down to his stiff ass. His hips bucked up once my hands found their way to his erect member. I could hear his moan amidst their passionate kiss. 

"Boy, do me a favor and give this needy ass a taste of your dick." Wonwoo said, commanded even. His voice was low yet charming but even more, it emitted sadness in every word. 

Before I had time to react, Gyu rose slightly from Wonwoo's lap to put his hands on my shoulders. "I need it hyung. Please. Now." He pleaded but never waited for a reply. His hips plunged down instantly on my hard dick. I entered his tight hole to the brim. His pants echoed in my ears. 

He let himself get used to the length as if taking me in one go isn't enough of a feat. It was too hazy, my body was half frozen from everything that was happening. 

"See? He didn't even need to be prepped. I prep him often anyway." Wonwoo commented which was probably a cue for Gyu to start moving. His hips rose slowly til only the tip of my dick remained inside his hole. Wonwoo gripped his hips and pushed it down which made Gyu scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. 

Next thing I knew, my bestfriend was bouncing erratically on my dick as his cousin was jerking off behind him. 

"You want more, right Gyu? Hyung was never enougb so i know you want more. Bevause hyung was never enough for you." Wonwoo raised his arm to glide down along Mingyu's spine to end up with fingers wrapped around my dick and poking Gyu's asshole. A digit entered beside mine. The sensation was too much. Gyu's hole was tightening and his muscles inside were rubbing on my dick. If it wasn't enough to drive me nuts, Wonwoo inserted 2 more and thrusted them to and fro. 

"My good good Mingyu. Open up for me." Wonwoo pushed Mingyu's upper body forcing him to lean on my chest. He positioned himself into Mingyu's filled hole. It was inhumane yet noone object. Wonwoo's presence was indescribable. 

Mingyu's muffled moans filled the room.

Wonwoo started laughing once he was inside Gyu. "Your dream came true!" He exclaimed then started thrusting harshly. Gyu whispered to me "Fuck me Cheol. I need it. Cum inside me. I need both of your dicks to fuck me senseless." I was not myself. Or maybe I was. But Gyu woke the lust in me. I thrusted in when Wonwoo pulled out. It was a sweaty mess with mingyu as the main character. 

"Ah ah ah. Hyung more. Please ahh ahhh-" 

"You fucking slut." Wonwoo suddenly pulled Mingyu by his hair. "You wanted this so much didn't you? Thank me for this with all your life. You fucking slut. Why can't you be contented by me!!" It was a scream. 

Wonwoo thrusted too fast, I was lost in his pace.

"Why Gyu? You have to stay with me. You're staying with me right? Foever, just you and me. You promised. You promised hyung you'll stay by my side."

Gyu started sobbing and crying and moaning. I couldn't tell them apart. 

"Yes hyung. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again. I promise." 

Everything finished with Gyu heavily soiled and panting. It was the most satisfying yet numbing sex I've ever had. I felt empty even as I came inside him. 

I reached out my arm to carress his cheeks wet with tears but he suddenly bolted up and slipped on his clothes. He ran outside and drove away on his motorbike leaving Wonwoo and I slumped against the wall. 

The day is just starting yet it feels like something just ended. 

I had no idea how much guilt Mingyu was keeping to himself. I didn't want to assume but it was clearly guilt that held Mingyu back from resisting his cousins commands. He felt liable for his cousin's life. Mingyu is trapped in Wonwoo's palms. 

So what role do I play amidst all these?

Thursday 11:00 a.m.  
Kim Mingyu

After yesterday's event, I decided to go home to avoid Mingyu for a while. He didn't contact me as well. I feel like there had been a strain in our friendship from that point.

Yesterday was a day off. I'm glad nonetheless. It gave Mingyu some time to rest however, I never shook the worry off. I'm sure he had to deal with Wonwoo when he came home. 

Today's classes are my favorite but I could never concentrate on the words beautiful Ms. Kyulkyung was saying. The image of Mingyu that night kept popping up in my head. Could I have done something to help him? What kind of friend am I to be clueless about his struggles? But that idiot never told me anything. 

Lunch break came but my usual company was nowhere to be found save Jihoon who was quietly eating beside Hoshi. We haven't spoken since Sunday nor have I seen him around until today. As I was passing by their table, his arms grabbed my shirt and pulled me down to his eye level. 

"Sit there" He pointed across him. I did as I was told to avoid any further disturbances in the cafeteria. For a while, I simply tried to digest the food though I had no appetite since yesterday. Ji might have noticed my glum expression. 

"What? Sad that you can't have me?" He blurted out. His fiancé choked on whatever he was eating. 

"HOONIE!!" He shamelessly screamed. "How could you say that right infront of me?"

"You're beside me."

"Right beside me." He corrected himself. "But that's not the point.

"We've settled this. I am head over heels over this- " He glared at for one second. "This fucker right here but he's simply unreachable thus I settled with my second best slash last option. You. And I love you, you know that."

That speech made the eyeless guy calm down and resume to enjoying his 2nd plate, I presume. 

"So, what's your deal?" He asked again though I thought he'd forgotten about his question. 

"Y'know the tall handsome guy that won Mister U? That guy is my bestfriend since middle school. He's my person this week." I explained.

"And? What? He's not good in bed? Too tall for you to reach?" Maybe he was trying to lighten up the mood the best way he can with his interjections.

"Ah... I don't know if I should be telling in detail.... I'll just tell ya what I feel. For last week's sake." I considered how Mingyu kept it a secret from me. I shouldn't go around spreading this. Jihoon nodded.

"He's my bestfriend. I thought I was supposed to be his run-to person. I thought I should know if he has problems or anything like that but I wasn't. What kind of friend am I then? A display? A friend only for the good times? I'm disappointed with myself." I paused and looked around after realizing Gyu might be anywhere around us but continued when no shadow of him crossed my sight. 

"He's my guy this week. If I hadn't dated him, I would never have known it. I don't know how to face him. I'm a failure." 

Jihoon grew wide eyes despite the physically impossibility of that. A hand took mine as I looked behind checking for anything unusual. A tall figure held my wrist and harshly pulled me out of my chair. 

"You idiot! Why is it even your fault? Aish." Mingyu darted at me. 

"I just-" He pulled by the wrist mid sentence out of the cafeteria. I faced his back as I let myself be dragged.

"Where are we going?" I asked but received no reply. 

He pulled both of my arms without looking back at me. Slowly, he placed them around his waist and held my hands together in place. My chest rested on his lean back. I could feel my chest tighten. 

People were staring at our odd position but he paid no attention to them. His pace slowed down as we walked along a quiet street within campus. My next class already started but Mingyu comes first, I thought. 

"I'm- I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt that way. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you enough to tell you about this earlier. I'm sorry I ran away yesterday. I'm sorry I am desperate for your love." I couldn't see his face but the sadness in his voice was evident. He might have had a tear but I'm sure he didn't want me to see. 

"I'm sorry I showed you that face. I don't want you feeling guilty because of something that's entirely my fault. But I'm in this too deep. Wonwoo hyung can't live without me. I wanted to at least be loved by you even for a while. I thought I could get through the week without exposing all these. I wasn't thinking when I asked you to stay over. It was my selfishness for your warmth that caused all these. So..." He was definitely crying at that point. I buried my face on his chest and inhaled much of his scent as my hands tighten around his. 

"I love you, Gyu. You know that. I'm here for you."

"I know hyung. But I'm really sorry. If I hadn't confessed to you, we would have stayed as best friends."

"We still are."

There was silence for a while. Our breathing were in sync as if peace was finally attained by our disturbed hearts. "Thank you Cheol." 

We ditched our remaining classes and headed home. Surprisingly, Wonwoo was on the sofa in the living room. 

"Hyung...." 

Wonwoo slowly lifted his head to look at Gyu. His eyes were sharp like that of a killer. His eyes almost had no white in them. It sent chills down to my spine. 

"Mingyu's mine. He promised. You can't take him away from me. You can't take anything away from me!!!" He was starting to throw a fit. Mingyu rushed to his side and wrapped his arms to restrain him. Mingyu softly chanted reassurances in his ears.

"Mingyu... is all that I have." His eyes welled. He let his head fall before I could see the face he made when he cried.

Mingyu kept his arms wrapped around Wonwoo. It turned into a warm hug rather than a constraint. 

"I won't take him away from you. I promise. Mingyu will continue to take care of you. He's that kind of a person. He'll never break his promise so please be nicer to him." He lifted his head to look at me with mouth gaping. 

"Be good to him and treat him well. Don't give him too much of a hard time. Okay?" I said. 

"Hyung. I'm sorry for all these mess. I had fun being intimate and I felt love. But I should have realized that you loved me even before. You're the best, hyung!" Mingyu said while still hugging his cousin. 

"We'll break it off. I shouldn't be too selfish. Thank you for the past days. I'll still give ya food for lunch, don't worry." 

As I left, Wonwoo was facing Mingyu with his face buried on his chest. He looked like he needed a lot of caring. And Mingyu takes care of people well.

Sunday 1:30 a.m.  
\-------

Recently, my life has been normal. I take lunch with friends and go home early to prepare for exams. Cafés must earn a lot around these exam periods. 

Tomorrow is the start of another cycle. I'm excited for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of ending this already with the third chapter. Depend on how my life will go.


End file.
